1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor storage device comprising resistance change elements.
2. Background Art
Nowadays, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost of large scale integration (LSI) products, the die sort test is performed on a basis of a set of a plurality of LSI chips formed on a wafer. This reduces the test time per chip and thus the unit price. In addition, in order to reduce the cost, an inexpensive cantilever type tester is used.
However, the tester of this type is provided with a small number of power supplies, which can be insufficient for the chips.